Letters
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: No summery...again. I sowwy for my lack of explaining abilities. Contains JungkookxReader. Rated M for character deaths. You have been warned.
**_AUTHORS_** _**NOTE: Hey guys! This is a JungkookxReader fanfic with character deaths and a tragic plot twist.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: as always I don't own BTS but I wish to God's that I did**_

* * *

 _You:_

You're boyfriend was a well known singer in a famous boy group named BTS. You'd known him since birth, you were his closest friend, and you had planned on staying that way. When he auditioned, you were so happy for him. He told you that nothing would ever change and that you were the only girl for him. And of course you believed him. You'd already met the other members and they were so nice. That was only once though, when they debuted.

You still lived in your hometown, far away from Jungkook. But still you were happy because of all his efforts to show you that he still loved you. He sent you messages, notes and skypes whenever he had time. Despite all the flirting he had done with other girls you still tried your very best to understand him. His manager opposed your relationship with Jungkook, because it could ruin the group's image and also Jungkook's image. Jungkook said he'd talk to the manager and explain everything. He assured you that everyday.

But as time flew by the messages got shorter, the notes got timid and he barely skyped anymore. You had already expected this kind of thing, but you still had hope and still believed in him.

Eventually, they stopped. Every kind of communication got cut. His phone number changed. His messages and letters stopped. Even then, you still believed.

You waited and waited for something. You stood beside the window, waiting for the mailman. Sat beside the phone, waiting for a call. Got on the computer, waiting for a message. This became your daily routine. You didn't even eat because you were too afraid that if Jungkook called you wouldn't be there to answer it.

 ** _~One year later~_**

After you finished your daily routine, you sat on your bed and stared at the empty wall that had used to be so bright, now dull and lifeless. Just like you...

As the days went by your health took a nose dive. You got thinner and your skin looked so pale that you could be mistaken for a dead body. Your lips, which used to be pink and soft, were now chapped and pale. Your once bright eyes, now looked tired and dull. Your bright, open, loving and lively heart was replaced with a cold, hurt, and tired one.

You were tired.

Weak.

Helpless.

Hopeless.

You were tired of waiting. You were tired of hoping. Of believing... of loving.

Of living.

"Tomorrow...I'll wait... One last time..."

* * *

 _Jungkook:_

"Has she replied yet?" Jungkook asked his manager with little hope in his eyes. His manager shook his head.

"Maybe she's just busy... I'll send... I'll send her flowers. And a note."

The other members watched as their maknae made his way back to his room. They all looked at each other before Jin spoke.

"Maybe she... forgot to get them at the...post office?"

"We all know that things like this happen. And most of the people left behind... well, they would get a new boyfriend" Jimin said sheepishly.

"We've all met her. And I think we all know what she's like. She'd never do that to him." Rap Mon argued.

They'd been thingking about Jungkook, when you stopped responding to all the messages Jungkook became restless. Always in his room writing you a letter or a note. Or spending his money on flowers to give you. They were afraid that one day Jungkook might collapse because of not sleeping well, if at all. Most of the nights he'd just stare at a blank piece of paper. They were genuinely worried about him.

All of the were jerked out of their thoughts by a staff member

"V, can you go get the brown envelope from the manager's office?" the staff member asked.

V nodded and headed towards the office. He opened the door and went to the managers desk. He opened the first drawer. Nothing. Then the second drawer. Nothing. Then the last drawer. ' _Bingo_ ' he thought, The brown envelope.

He held the envelope in his hand and slowly closed the drawer. He then hurried his out leaving the door unlocked.

He was staring at the envelope while walking not paying attention to what was in front of him. He tripped, dropping the envelope in the process. The members saw and and scrambled to help their friend.

"Wait..." Jimin looked at a smaller white envelope that had fallen out of the bigger brown one.  
He looked at the other envelopes he was holding. "These... these are all Jungkooks!"

They all started at each other for a moment before the rushed towards Jungkook's room. They all tried to fit through the doorway at once, eventually stumbling their way inside. Jungkook just watched them with wide, tired eyes. "Hyungs? Are you guys...okay?" Jungkook asked, confused.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! This... Is this yours?" Jin asked breathless, while holding the white envelopes in front of Jungkook's face.

Jungkook's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the envelope. One by one he took them from his friends and looked at them.

"These... These are all for (Y/N)..."

"The manager's assistant asked me to get it. Then I fell and.. well you know the rest" V explained.

Jungkook rushed out of his room and ran to the manager's office, his eyes filled with anger. He slammed the door open and once inside, slammed it shut. The manager was startled by this and turned around to find Jungkooks angry face.

"Jungk-"

Jungkook slammed the unopened envelopes at the manager's desk. "What is this!" He said through gritted teath. The manager tried to explain himself only to be cut off again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THIS!" Jungkook yelled. "I WAITED. I WAITED FOR HER REPLY. AND ALL THIS TIME. IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER SENT THEM!" He shoved one envelope to the manager's face. "YOU MADE ME DOUBT HER LOVE FOR ME COUNTLESS TIMES!"

A minute passed, no one speaking. Jungkook glaring at the manager, who guiltily looked down. Jungkook angrily wiped his tears. "This was the only thing I asked for..." he murmured brokenly.

And with that.. he stormed off. He grabbed his phone and wallet and went outside. The other's followed him. "Wait wait. Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"I neet to go see her. To explain everything and apologize for doubting her" Jungkook said, his eyes showing newfound determination. The members were quiet at first and then smiled. "Well we wouldn't want our maknae to go alone now would we?" Rapmon asked.  
And with that. They left.

* * *

 _You:_

You smiled and closed your eyes as you readied everything. Soon, your waiting would be over.  
You held the gun to your left temple. You could feel the coldness of it. "Bam.." you whispered. You started the countdown.

1 minute, you remembered.

45 seconds, you loved.

30 seconds, you forgot.

20 seconds, you stopped.

10 seconds, you said goodbye.

5 seconds, you smiled.

* * *

 _Jungkook- First POV:_

I held the handle between my hands.

I was ready. I was ready to see her, to face her.

As I opened the door...

 **'** _ **BAM'**_

The sound of the shot echoed through the quiet town.

I stilled.

The shot. It came from inside.

'No! No! Plaese! It can't be true! For once.. please let me be wrong.' I thought

I tried to open the door enough to go inside, but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen. My mind not comprehending. I was scared. Not of who fired the gun, I knew in my heart who it had been. No, I was scared of what I might see.

V carefully took my hand of the handle and slowly opened the door. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

When he opened the door, the others quickly rushed in. But I hesitated, entering slowly.

Their shouts were a blur.

I couldn't turn my head. No, not that I couldn't, it's that I wouldn't. I didn't want to face the reality of what was in front of me. Not because I didn't want to believe it, oh no. It's because I would kill me if I did.

It was like the whole world broke in front of my eyes.

...That one, single bullet that took her life... it also took mine.

* * *

 _ **So how'd you like it? I know it was pretty dark and it's not usually my style but ...whatever. As always, read and review please...for the children.**_


End file.
